This invention relates generally to sensors and, more particularly, to a sensor that utilizes an inductor to detect movement.
Sensors, such as mechanical proximity sensors or displacement sensors, are widely known and used to detect movement or displacement. In one example use, a gripper assembly utilizes a mechanical proximity sensor or displacement sensor to detect a displacement distance between gripper jaws.
Typically, the accuracy of a mechanical proximity sensor or a displacement sensor is sensitive to the positioning of the sensor relative to the moveable parts, such as the gripper jaws. As a result, setup and use of the sensor can be complex and require many adjustments. Furthermore, conventional mechanical proximity sensors or displacement sensors are relatively large and often have undesirably limited capability beyond sensing movement or displacement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact sensor assembly to detect displacement and provide additional capability beyond detecting displacement. This invention addresses those needs and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.